


The Impossible Chance of a Normal First Year Party

by toxicstardvst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kiyoko is a beauty master, M/M, Not too sure yet, Suga is legit the master of date planning, Yachi is cute as heck, Yamaguchi centric, and I got the request for cute fluffy kisses, and that's it, and what better way to do that than to use a party and peer pressure on poor yams, don't hate me, enjoy, i'm the worst, it'll probably have like two chapters or something, it's a party and so of course it's just general fuckery, it's for haikyuu rare pair exchange week, that's all it is, there's a bonus chapter, this is just a cute yamaguchi fic, this is just fluff, yamayachi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicstardvst/pseuds/toxicstardvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which I explore the impossibility of the Karasuno first years getting together for a small party where craziness ensues in the form of Yamaguchi having to spend seventeen minutes in a closet with Hinata because no party was complete without humiliation and compulsory uncomfortable situations that inevitably led to ongoing jokes and embarrassment. Yes, it had seemed like a good idea at first, but then doesn’t it always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous Yamaguchi Meets Brave Hinata

It had honestly seemed like a good idea at first, but Yamaguchi quickly realized that it was a bad one as he stood backed against the bedroom door with his knees knocking together. He honestly should have expected this especially when Tsukki and Kageyama put their heads together whispering in the kitchen before coming out with the snacks. Normally they would never hang out and would never communicate with one another unless it was through insults, or if Yamaguchi and Hinata begged them to come along when they did. Surprisingly, at the urging of their captains and managers as well as a little threat from Coach Ukai, they had become more friendly with each other resulting in this sort of party.  
It had really been Sugawara-senpai’s idea, but Yachi had really taken off with it at the urging of Shimizu-san and Tsukki had enabled with the use of his house since both of his parents were out of town for their anniversary, and so here they were. And here Yamaguchi was with Tsukki calling in a chillingly sweet voice that he refused to start the time until Yamaguchi moved away from the door and sat down on the bed. He thought about arguing because he was at least in the room alone with Hinata which was a lot for him considering he couldn’t figure himself out right now or anyone else for that matter. Why was high school so awful and hard to deal with? And why was Tsukki so mean to him?  
Hinata cocked his head his soft hair falling to the side as he looked at Yamaguchi curiously. He slid off the bed and walked over carefully pulling Yamaguchi away from the door hearing a muttered finally and the click of the timer starting. Kageyama had insisted that seven minutes wouldn’t be long enough for most of them because of the initial nervousness, and he wasn’t wrong, but Yamaguchi couldn’t help but hate how right he was sometimes. Since when did he get so smart about that? He gave a soft sigh as they both stood kind of awkwardly in the room not sitting and not talking--just sort of staring, but not because that would be weird.  
“Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked in the softest voice that Yamaguchi had ever heard, and for some ungodly reason, he jumped clear out of his skin turning into a blushing and stuttering mess backing away slightly causing Hinata to let go of his wrist. He’d actually even forgotten the ginger was touching him until he heard his voice, and since when was he allowed to sound that uncertain? That was his job. He was the uncertain loser that didn’t know what to do with himself. Hinata had to be braver than him, but that didn’t seem likely.  
“Y-yeah?” He responded a slight crack in his voice that drew a giggle out of Hinata.  
“You’re not gay, are you?” Yamaguchi spluttered turning red and bright with embarrassment. Hinata’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t help but giggle again.  
“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel like you have to do something since everyone knows that I’m gay, and well, you’ve never mentioned anything before which is probably why they shoved you in here with me because I’m apparently supposed to somehow be approachable?” He explained the words a bit rushed and muddled with what could only be nervousness on his part.  
“I-uh… I’ve never really thought about it?” Hinata cocked his head again and Yamaguchi got more flustered.  
“Well, that’s not true, I have thought about it, but everything’s just so confusing and I’m really not sure of anything; and it’s not okay to just try it out either because that doesn’t really seem fair and I don’t even know why Tsukki and Kageyama of all people came up with the idea to play this game because it’s not fair to anyone and I’m really nervous and I hate stuff like this, and well, we’ve--” Hinata stretched up and pressed his hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth.  
“Will you hush for a second? Geez. I’m supposed to be the nervous one here. I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, and I don’t really care if it “fair” or not. I just wanna kiss you, okay?” He asked a bright blush across his cheeks that spread to his ears reddening the tips of them. Yamaguchi could only imagine what he looked like with all of his freckles and the deep burning he felt on his cheeks as Hinata removed his hand to let Yamaguchi speak.  
“Kissing...sounds okay…” He murmured looking down in awe at the ginger who had managed to take charge despite how nervous he must be as well. Yamaguchi figured he should make it look like he isn’t a wimp either, even though he kind of is…  
“Should we uh… sit on the bed so it’s easier?” He suggested sort of helpfully mostly just not wanting to feel like he was a giant compared to Hinata which he wasn’t but when kissing, at least he imagined, it would be different.   
Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him to the bed with him. He dropped it to clamour up onto the bed himself while Yamaguchi sort of just sat down and scooted back a little. However sitting side by side didn’t seem quite right for the whole kissing endeavor they were trying to embark on so he turned tucking his knee under himself while his left leg dangled slightly off the bed. He tentatively reached out and touched Hinata’s jaw sliding his hand down to his chin and leaning in letting his eyes fall closed as he softly and very lightly kissed Hinata before pulling back.  
His stomach was fluttery and there was no instantaneous the-world-is-better-with-Hinata-kissing-me feeling, but then again rom-coms couldn’t get everything right could they? He supposed not, but Hinata’s lips were surprisingly soft and dry and he kind of wanted to do it again.  
“I can kiss you again, right?” He asked softly just to be sure.   
Hinata hadn’t said anything just invaded Yamaguchi’s personal space more while he compared the ideal kiss to the reality of the one he just shared with Hinata who nodded and hummed happily as Yamaguchi dipped his head back down one of his fingers lightly dipping Hinata’s head back a little further so he could attempt to deepen the kiss.  
The inside of Hinata’s mouth tasted like the dip they had eaten with the chips, and his tongue eagerly went to meet Yamaguchi’s, but the kiss was still pleasant especially as Hinata nestled his fingers into the soft hair at the base of his neck and was twisting them softly. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was a intimate one that left them breathless as they pulled away.  
“This isn’t your first time kissing, is it Yamaguchi?” He asked breathlessly pulling his other leg up on the bed to where he was kneeling next to the freckled boy.   
A blush covered his face as he looked down at the pattern of the bedspread. It was a separate bedroom that Yamaguchi had never used, but was always offered because it had an actual bed, which was better than a futon Tsukki’s mother reasoned, but it just wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t get to hear the reassuring deep breathing of his best friend at night. The pattern however was a cool, calming blue that allowed him to get his bearings before he answered.  
“Well… Actually, yes, this is my first time kissing anyone. It’s not bad for you right?” He asked uncertainly. Hinata shook his head.  
“Nah, it’s fine.” He answered simply looking down at the bedspread like Yamaguchi previously was. There was something soft and sad about his voice that really tugged on him though. He pursed his lips before giving a soft sigh and asking the question that entered his mind.  
“It’s just fine because you like someone else more, right?” Hinata flushed and nodded.  
“Is it that obvious?” He asked softly looking up at Yamaguchi.  
“Well, no, not at first. Especially because you were so enthusiastic and positive about all of this, like it was all you had ever wanted, but clearly it’s not if you look and sound that sad about all of it…” He took a moment to swallow before continuing. “This is what I meant though, you know, about not wanting to make you feel bad. It wasn’t the fact that I don’t have myself figured out, but rather that I didn’t think it would be worth it for me to figure it out if it made you feel bad.” He gently reached forward and ruffled Hinata’s hair.  
“Is it Kageyama?” He asked softly. Hinata nodded.  
“Yeah, but I don’t think he knows, or maybe he does and doesn’t want it… It’s all so confusing, and I don’t want to mess up what we have on the court with what I want off of it. I mean, he doesn’t seem interested in that kind of thing at all, except for tonight when he got together with Tsukki. Which is weird, right?”   
“Definitely weird. Those two are supposed to hate each other, or at the very least not get along very well, so the fact that they managed to come up with an idea they both agreed on is just amazing.” Hinata giggled.  
“You’re right. I think the only reason they were able to agree is so they could torture us by locking us in a room for seventeen minutes and telling us to kiss or something.” Yamaguchi gave a soft laugh.  
“You’re not wrong… I feel kind of bad for Yachi though. Here she is just wanting to watch a movie or do something normal and she gets stuck in this game with us. Who knows who she’s gonna have to go into a room with. And with how nervous she gets I’d be surprised if she didn’t come out crying. I don’t know why we thought we could have a nice normal party when none of us really get along very well yet.” Hinata just shook his head before curling up and placing his head in Yamaguchi’s lap.  
“Would you mind just playing with my hair for the rest of the time? It doesn’t feel right kissing you when I’m thinking of someone else. It’s not fair to either of us. Besides, stupid Bakageyama can just get over himself making all of us play the game just because he wants someone to torture.”  
Yamaguchi hummed his assent as he gently carded his fingers through Hinata’s soft orange hair and fanned the strands out. He lightly scratched at his scalp and massaged gently. Hinata was practically melting candle wax from the sensitive feelings radiating down his body from his scalp.  
“Where’d you learn to do that, Yamaguchi?” He asked softly and sleepily blinking his eyes up slowly at the brunet.   
“Tsukki sometimes gets really bad stress headaches and so scalp and temple massages really help, and we’ve just been friends so long that I come over all the time or he comes to my house so I’m basically always giving them whenever he feels bad.” He murmured softly down to the ginger who nodded.  
“Do you like Tsukki, Yamaguchi?” He asked sleepily. Yamaguchi thought it over for a moment before answering with a surprising amount of sincerity and certainty on the subject.  
“Nah, we’re just really good friends. I admire him of course, but nothing more than that. Besides, I think Tsukki has a thing for the captain of Nekoma. He was the only one who could get Tsukki to train--”  
“Are you spreading rumors about me?” He asked as he opened the door with the timer beeping shrilly. Yamaguchi gave his trademark wobbly smile and scratched the back of his head.  
“Sorry, Tsukki!” The blond rolled his eyes and looked at the two.  
“Is Shrimpy asleep?” His answer came in the form of a soft snore and he just sighed grabbing Kageyama and pulling him in.  
“Retrieve your middle blocker and take him to the futon laid out in my room.” Kageyama gave a salute and carefully came over untangling the two middle blockers from one another before saying, sarcastically mind you, “sir” and walking out.  
“So that was a bust, huh?” He asked looking around the room. Yamaguchi nodded.  
“Definitely. Though I did get to kiss him a few times. He likes Kageyama though which I guess is good, but could also be bad because we know how they are.”  
Yachi poked her head in around Tsukishima and smiled.  
“So how’d it go?” She asked brightly.  
“Hinata’s into Kageyama, Yachi, so it didn’t really go anywhere.” Her face fell a little.  
“Oh really? I thought… Oh.” She mumbled to herself apparently coming to a realization of sorts. Tsukki rolled his eyes once again and gently pushed her into the room.  
“I’m sure Yamaguchi could use some consoling and you haven’t had your turn yet Yachi, so seventeen more minutes.” He sang which somehow was freakier than anything Yamaguchi had ever heard come out of his mouth.  
The next thing the two knew the door was shut with a click, and the same rules applied once again, but this time it wasn’t Yamaguchi holding up the game.


	2. Nervous Yachi Equals Brave Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yamaguchi kind of becomes brave and kind of gets a girlfriend...?

“Yachi, the same rules apply to you too~ You have to move away from the door for the timer to start!” He sang happily through the door which was still creepy, but for some reason Yamaguchi had accepted it.  
“C’mon, Yachi just come sit by me there’s no pressure.” Yachi nodded slightly and took a shaky step forward followed by several others and eventually landed with a soft fwump onto the bed. She kicked her legs out childishly back and forth staring at her socked feet.  
Yamaguchi flopped back softly and looked over at her. Staring at the soft pink sweater she’d chosen to wear with a pair of dark leggings and her hair tucked into a small messy bun at the nape of her neck. Something was definitely wrong because she appeared to be flushed, but Yamaguchi wasn’t too sure of how to broach the subject. Instead, he figured talking to her would do the trick.  
“So, I wouldn’t move away from the door at first either, but then Hinata convinced me to move and so I did, and I sat down with just as much hesitance as you and then he asked me to kiss him, or well he did that while we were still standing up but that’s kind of beside the point… Anyways, we kissed twice and I asked how it was and he said it was fine, which i can see why because it’s not like I felt fireworks go off or an earth shattering change happen, but it wasn’t ‘just fine’ for me--”  
“Yamaguchi?” Yachi interrupted softly.  
“Mhm what’s up, Yachi?” He answered back casually.  
“Why are you telling me about that?” He took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at Yachi gently.  
“To take your mind off of the pressure you must be feeling. We don’t have to do a single thing. I’m perfectly fine with just complaining about Hinata in a very minor and happy-for-him kind of way.” The lazy smile he gave her caused a flush to redden her cheeks and she nodded.  
“Right, well, I’m sorry that it didn’t work out. I was really convinced that you and Shou liked each other, so I thought that it would but I guess Kageyama was the real winner tonight getting to have his crush and all while you’re just stuck with me…”   
She had turned away from him and curled in on herself during the small monologue and appeared to be beating herself up over the miscalculation she had made in her matchmaking. Yamaguchi pushed himself up and gently rubbed her back.  
“I don’t think I ever said I was stuck with you. I’m always happy to spend time with you, Yachi. I don’t need to be consoled because I didn’t really like Hinata like that. I’m honestly not even sure if I like guys, and so wouldn’t you think that I’d much rather spend my time with a cute girl like you?” He asked nudging her shoulder with a wide grin trying to make her feel better as well as ignore the burning embarrassment he felt from making such an admission on how he felt about her looks.  
Yachi shifted slightly and looked up at him for a moment before sighing and looking back down.  
“I really wish you wouldn’t say things you don’t mean, Yamaguchi…” He blinked at the blonde before him and sighed.   
“You know best of anyone, Yachi, that I’m never insincere.” Yachi took in a deep breath and tumbled out a dare that he just couldn’t refuse.  
“If I’m really cute then you’ll kiss me!” Her words were shaky and nervous, but the determination in her clear tawny eyes assured Yamaguchi of her seriousness and intention. So Yamaguchi took one for the team.  
He bowed his head turning more towards her and gently kissed her on the lips earning a surprised noise from the girl before receiving eager reciprocation on her part. The kiss wasn’t heavy or intimate, and it wasn’t chaste and insignificant--it was just the right amount of meaningful and the feeling of everything suddenly clicking into place. Yamaguchi pulled back a soft blush coloring his cheeks and smiled at her tucking a soft strand of golden hair behind her ear. His finger trailed the shell of her ear and he cupped her cheek.  
“Is it cool if we kiss again, Yachi?” He asked softly noting the dazed look on her face.  
“Huh?” She blinked at him leisurely.   
“I’d like it if I could kiss you again.”  
“Oh. Ohhhh~!” She flushed darkly and nodded. “I’d really like that! Yeah!”  
Yamaguchi smiled and pulled her chin up softly before kissing her again. This time he applied a little more force and let his desire sink into the kiss. Nothing clicked with Hinata because he wasn’t gay, and Hinata wasn’t into him. The feeling of Yachi’s fingers grasping his plain white shirt and the faint taste of strawberries from her chapstick was what he had craved. He just hadn’t know it until now. So what if Kageyama had Hinata? Maybe Yachi would allow him to be with her. That would be great, almost as great as the sloppy kiss they shared. It was nothing like the easy and intimate kiss he’d had with Hinata, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Especially not after he saw her nose crinkle and heard her tinkling bell of a giggle as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder taking in soft and shuddery breaths.  
“So you really think I’m cute…?” She asked softly keeping her head pressed there as she pressed her fingers in the spaces of Yamaguchi’s splayed out left hand that was supporting his weight.  
“Of course, Yachi, and I have to say that you’re not a consolation prize. Hinata wasn’t meant to work for a reason.”  
She pulled away slightly and looked up at him a confused look present on her face.  
“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi drew in a deep breath.  
“I mean that Hinata didn’t work for me because he wasn’t you. I think I like you, Yachi…” He trailed off not sure of how she felt despite the fact that they had just shared a kiss. After all, this was just a meaningless game. Feelings, however, were serious business and something that Yamaguchi didn’t fully understand, but it would be worth the risk if he could spend more time with Yachi and get to know her better.   
The silence dragged on and Yachi looked conflicted in a way that Yamaguchi had never seen before.   
“What is it?” He asked her softly. She shook her head.  
“It’s nothing… I just-- I never thought I would end up here when we started this night, but then again, Suga-senpai said not to worry if things didn’t go as planned because they usually worked out better that way, and I can’t help but think he’s right.” Yamaguchi nodded.  
“He usually is. I just assume that whatever he says is like an unwritten rule of the universe because he’s always right.”  
The two sat there for a moment, their fingers fitting perfectly together, as they thought about the amazing Sugawara Koushi and the feel of their fingers brushing and their hearts thumping slightly harder in their chests in the aftermath of the kiss and the sort of confession.   
Tsukishima opened the door and peered in before snorting. Yamaguchi’s eyes had slid closed and Yachi was looking at him with adoration, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he honestly expected from the two do-gooders in their group.   
“You two are so vanilla, I swear. I set up the movie and popcorn while you guys were in here not kissing. So come on.” He said gruffly masking the affection he felt for his best friend and what he certainly predicted as his crush.  
“Sorry, Tsukki!” He said sliding off the bed and twineing his fingers with Yachi’s.  
“Let’s go to the living room, Yachi. Hopefully Tsukki didn’t pick Land Before Time again.” He caught the warning look in his best friend’s golden eyes and snickered. Yachi just smiled and grabbed the soft white blanket they had been resting on to keep warm in the living room.  
Tsukishima settled into the oversized recliner that his mother had bought from a thrift store that was literally big enough for two people or four small children while Yamaguchi sat on one end of the couch and Yachi settled her head in his lap draping the blanket around her after pressing a quick kiss to his lips.  
They weren’t defined clearly in terms of a relationship or expectations, but nothing was ever easy in high school especially communication or clear boundaries, but that was something they could figure out after My Neighbor Totoro which just so happened to be one of Yachi’s favorite movies, and Yamaguchi was okay with it. He didn’t need any of that yet, and didn’t want to sully the atmosphere with any kind of talk of it. Snoring filled the softer parts of the movie and Yachi went home a few moments after the credits began to role parting with Yamaguchi with a kiss and an embarrassed wave for Tsukki.  
“PDA is gross, Yamaguchi.”  
“Sorry Tsukki!” He sang as he practically floated to bed.  
It was almost impossible to expect a normal outcome out of the five of them hanging out, but for once, Yamaguchi thought, for once they got it right. And that was more than good enough for him as he dreamed of soft brown eyes and star clips in golden blonde hair with a tinkling giggle and petal pink flush. He wondered vaguely when he developed this crush, but the question was lost in the confines of sleep and it didn’t really matter how, just that it had happened.


	3. Mushy Chocolate Means Mushy 'Guchi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil' fluffy bonus I thought I'd add! I was feelin' the valentine's day feels a little too late and soooo here's a out of season treat for you! It's nothing but fluff and cuteness pls don't mind me. Also I just have this feeling that Yamaguchi is like the world's best boyfriend. So pls enjoy.

*~*~*~Three Weeks Later~*~*~*  
It was Sunday February 14 and Yamaguchi found himself with a teary eyed girlfriend, a messy kitchen (her’s thankfully), and a plate full of mushy chocolate. The plate was pretty, stunning even, and the chocolates, a bit malformed and unattractively droopy, looked incredibly pathetic on top of it.   
“Yachi, you tried your hardest right?” He asked her placing the plate on the coffee table so that he could console his girlfriend fully. His hands held her softer ones as she nodded and fat tears threatened to spill and ruin the makeup that Shimizu-san had surely helped her put on. (Yamaguchi guessed as much because he had met her in the elevator of the complex and she had a large travel box with her that reminded him of his mother’s much simpler and more utilitarian version of it at home on the counter.)  
“Then that’s absolutely all that matters. You’re not a confectioner, are you?” She snorted and hiccupped lightly.  
“N-No.”  
“Then you know that I don’t expect them to be perfect. They’re perfectly edible and you made them for me. That’s all that matters to me, okay? So don’t cry, especially not on Valentine’s Day. We have a date to go on, remember?” She perked up visibly at the mention of the date.  
Yamaguchi had insisted on planning the special date himself, just as Yachi had insisted on making him chocolate and getting dolled up, because while he insisted that she was perfect without the makeup Yachi had insisted that she didn't need anything fancy, and so they came to the agreement of both doing what they wanted because you're only young once and the part time job had to count for something. Yachi had kept her outfit and makeup a secret and went on several trips with Shimizu-san to the mall and her house to do whatever it is girls do to get ready for the monumental day that Valentine's Day is, and Yamaguchi in turn had kept his plans for the day on quiet lockdown only asking Sugawara's opinion on a few aspects of the date. He'd painstakingly planned it all out in detail, though he wouldn't mind if they ended up doing something else because it wasn't the chocolate or the elaborate date plans that made Valentine's Day special, it was getting to spend the day alone with Yachi that was so special.  
"So where are we going to go?" She asked excitedly bouncing a little on the couch as Yamaguchi picked up a chocolate and ate it with care.  
"Well, I thought we could go to a petting zoo? And then maybe one of those cafes with the fancy cakes and sweet coffees? After that I honestly just wanted to come back here and watch some Studio Ghibli movies with you..." He rubbed the back of his neck unsure of how all of this sounded to Yachi, but upon studying the flushed and happy look that overtook her face he knew he'd made the right decision.  
"All of that sounds so wonderful, Yamaguchi!" She squeaked happily launching forward and hugging him dropping them both to a laying position on the couch. She peppered his face with kisses before lightly bumping their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Yamaguchi trilled with laughter.   
"Okay, okay, that's lovely and I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we're never going to get there if you don't stop. He leaned up and pecked her on the lips.   
"Valentine's Day only happens once a year, so I wanna make this special for you. And if you see something else you’d rather do, or if you want something just let me know. I’ve been saving up so I could really treat you.” He murmured softly feeling a bit embarrassed.  
Yachi just hugged him tightly before sliding off of him and straightening her shirt. It was a black and white polkadotted peplum that bled into a pair of dark wash jeggings complementing her black ballerina flats. Her hair was wavy and her lashes were thick with mascara. The makeup was light and Yamaguchi honestly felt blessed to have such a beautiful girlfriend. Most of the time she was just cute because all girls were cute in their uniform, it took a special kind of person to be beautiful in a uniform, but outside of class and especially today she looked breathtaking.  
“You look really beautiful, Yachi.” He said as he stood and softly kissed the top of her head before winding their fingers together and tugging her out of the door, stopping only to grab her purse and a black cardigan, just in case.   
Yachi always liked to be prepared and Yamaguchi couldn’t find the a fault with that, so he let her fuss and have it her way because it was usually better that way. He wondered again just what he did to deserve such an amazing girlfriend especially one who shared his love of volleyball, though it was still developing, and his knack for hard work.   
As he mused about this they got aboard the crowded midday train where Yamaguchi carefully positioned himself to take the brunt of the jostling and the press of other patrons. They got off about thirty minutes later further into the more rural side of Miyagi, and Yamaguchi took her hand again his spirits lifting up even further with the scent of fresh air and the sounds of a simpler life. Yamaguchi’s grandparents had been farmers and his mother had a small garden so he always respected nature and the beauty of the more rural areas in Japan. He gently swung their joined hands and hummed until they came to the turn off.   
The next four hours were a whirlwind of animals with bunnies being Yachi’s favorite. She sat in the pen and fed them little bits of carrot and pet the ones that cuddled up to her. Yamaguchi stayed a little more off to the side discreetly taking pictures and enjoying himself by watching Yachi enjoy herself. The staff even remarked at how wonderful she was with the animals as if she had some sort of special connection with them. Of course, Yachi just blushed and laughed it off as she exited the pen calling goodbye to the bunnies who looked a little wounded at their new friend leaving, but Yamaguchi understood why because the sun had risen and fallen considerably in the time they spent at the petting zoo and he was sure she was getting as hungry as he was.  
"Hey, Yamaguchi? Would it be alright if we just went to like a family diner? I'm really just in the mood for some good comfort food.” He nodded.  
“Absolutely whatever you want, Yachi. I’m just happy to be with you.” He said softly.   
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, I am. Is there a place nearby?” He nodded.  
“Yeah, we can walk there in about ten minutes. Sound good to you?” She nodded.   
“I don’t mind walking.” She said as they set off in the direction of the diner.  
Surprisingly it was open and rather busy. The entire place was warm with love and affection and colored with the pinks, reds, and creamy colors that often graced the holiday. A bright smile came onto Yachi’s face as an older woman with an incredible amount of warmth led them to their table and insisted that they have the special: shrimp tempura, rice, and a nice light salad. What she didn’t tell them was that it came with dessert, a dressed up fugashi with ice cream and chocolate and strawberry syrup. So as their plates were cleared away and the dessert brought to them, Yachi gasped and looked at Yamaguchi happily.   
“How did you know fugashi was my favorite?” Yamaguchi gave her a wobbly smile.  
“It was a lucky guess, but I’m glad that you like it!” She smiled and dug into the dessert.   
Yamaguchi went to pick up his spoon to do the same, but found a heaping amount of the dessert pressing against his lips. He blushed deeply and took it into his mouth giving a sigh at the sweetness. He wasn’t very big on sweets, that was more of a Tsukki thing, but every once in awhile he could be convinced to enjoy one and now just so happened to be that time. Of course, it didn’t hurt that he had a cute girl feeding him. He dug his spoon in and did the same for her with a slightly smaller amount. It went on like this till there was just a soupy combination of syrup, bits of fugashi, and melted ice cream.   
Yamaguchi leaned across the table and gave Yachi a kiss promising that he would be right back after he paid the check. He went up to the old cash register and waited patiently for the woman to come help him. He hummed softly tapping his foot to the light instrumental music they had playing in the background and was a little surprised when the woman appeared in front of him looking at him fondly.   
“What can I do for you?” She asked warmly.  
“I’d just like to pay for our meal is all.” The woman shook her head seriousness shining in her eyes.  
“You’re not even out of high school yet, and you warmed my heart today with your girlfriend. I’m not letting you pay. Just make sure you come around again to visit. I never had any kids of my own, but I always wanted some…” Yamaguchi smiled at the older woman and nodded.  
“I don’t feel right about not paying for the meal, so at least take a tip, and I promise we’ll be back soon. Yachi really likes the petting zoo not far from here.” The woman nodded.  
“That’s my husband’s. He used to always say who needs kids when you’ve got livestock? Course they’re kind of like his kids, and I guess my regulars are like mine. So I suppose we all have a happy ending. Now go on back to your girl. Time’s wasting on this fine day.” Yamaguchi nodded.  
“Thank you very much. We’ll definitely be back soon.” He gave her a slight bow and returned to Yachi with a warm smile. He grasped her hand gently and pulled her up from the booth. He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug while she spluttered and turned red at the sudden display of affection in the restaurant, but she returned it all the same.  
“What’s gotten into you?” She asked softly.  
“Nothing, I just- I realized how lucky I was to have you and I don’t know. I just really like you, Yachi, and I don’t know why it took me so long to tell you.” She pulled back and smiled at him.  
“I think we were both pretty afraid of rejection. Remember how I got anxious just thinking about how you were anxious? We’re pretty similar, but I think that’s what makes us work. I’m really ready to go home now, Yamaguchi.” He nodded and took her hand once again leading her out of the diner and to the station where they once again boarded a train and headed back to Yachi’s apartment.  
When they arrived Yachi set him to the task of popping popcorn while she went and changed into something more comfortable. He was setting the bowl down on the table along with two water bottles when she emerged from her bathroom wearing a pair of worn gray sweats and a warm-up sweater that Yamaguchi had forgotten a week prior. It was slightly too big for her and her hair was pinned out of her face which was clear of all the traces of makeup, but somehow she was more beautiful than before.  
“This is even better.” He murmured softly as she nestled against him as the movie began.  
“I agree.” She said pecking him on the lips.  
“And Yamaguchi, I really like you too.” She said before hiding her face in the crook of his neck.  
Yamaguchi just beamed because he finally had it figured out and that felt really, really good. He felt at home beside Yachi with her cold feet and warm hands and tinkling bell of a laugh. Everything about her calmed him and made him feel good. He really couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind my incredibly late valentine's day contribution. I have no idea if there are even petting zoos in Miyagi or around it, but it seemed like a really cute idea and who wouldn't want to see Yachi cooing over all the cute animals? Yamaguchi certainly does. I certainly do. It's a party. I added this last minute just because I had so many feels and all this nasty overflowing feeling of love and affection I needed to rid myself of so I could once again become a sinnamon roll. I kid. I hope you guys enjoyed! I will certainly be venturing into the world of Haikyuu again, probably with KuroDai week in April~ So be looking forward to that!!!


End file.
